Pictures says it all
by papuruakuma
Summary: One day Kakashi come to a meeting with team 7 and with him he has a very interesting picture... What's Naruto going to do when Sasuke discovers new feelings..?
1. Discovery

**CHARACTERS/PAIRINGS: Main paring will be Sasuke/Naruto **

**RATING: M, which means you have to be at least 16 to read this story!**

**WARNING: AU, malexmale**

**This is a mature, M, story meaning that you have been warned. It will contain Sasuke/Naruto slash, in a couple of different situations. ****Found a video on youtube that I just had to write a story about! I saw it once and now I can't seem to find it but I hope its okay to write a story about it.**

Chapter 1 – The discovery

"Yo! Sorry I'm late."

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late!" Naruto sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, super late!" Sakura flipped her hair behind her shoulder and looked at Sasuke.

"Ma ma. You see, I found this very cute dolphin that I had to save and-"

"Right! Like we'll believe that, right Sasuke-kun?" Sakura turned towards Sasuke and gave him what she thought was a pair of cute puppy eyes. Sasuke turned his head away and ignored her while Naruto watched them with a saddened look.

"Oh right. Kakashi-sensei, why did you summon us here?"

"Oh, right right. Well I called you here because I wanted to talk to you. Or should I say, I wanted to talk to Naruto."

"Me?"

"Yes, you see I met your older teacher Naruto."

"Oh?"

"Is this you Naruto?"

Out of nowhere Kakashi pulled out a picture, no more like a poster, and held it up for the three youngsters to see. Naruto paled, Sakura choked and Sasuke stared.

(Because Naruto is a girl on this poster I will write she instead of he. Got confused when I wrote he first..)

That was Naruto alright. But in his Sexy no Jutsu. And nude. She was standing with her back towards them, looking over "her" shoulders with a seductive stare. One of her arms was over her head, holding her long hair up while the other was around her breasts. The picture was cut at her waist and it made the whole picture bigger. Her blue eyes shone and had a gleam in them, promising sinful pleasure.

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT PICTURE?"

…Sakura's thoughts…

Female Naruto is cuter than me! How is that possible? No that's not right; I'm way cuter than him!

…Sasuke's thoughts…

Naruto's hot…

…

"Naruto, why did you do this?"

Naruto stared at the poster and then blushed. How could he tell them that Ero-sennin was the one who insisted that he should do this? He knew that Naruto had trouble with money and came up with the idea of selling pictures of his Sexy no Jutsu. He and the pervert had taken some pictures. Naruto could barely save his virginity from the old man, but it was worth it. He had earned a lot of money which made it easy for him to pay his rent, food and water and still have some over.

"Well…"

He looked up, watching everyone, but stopped when he saw Sasuke stare at him.

"Teme! What are you looking at?"

Sasuke blushed and turned his head away and hid his eyes. Naruto stared at him and then looked down at the ground before he turned and ran, ignoring Kakashi's calls for him to come back.

…

"Oh my god! I can't believe him! How disgusting to sell himself like that. But then again, he is pretty worthless-"

"Shut up, Sakura."

Sakura stopped her ranting and looked at her big crush. He was staring at her, his sharingan swirling and his face twisted in a scowl.

"Don't talk like that about him, understand?"

Sakura nodded and watched Sasuke walk away with only one thought in her head:

_WHAT THE HELL?_

Naruto ran all the way home and slammed the door shut behind him and locked it. He then threw himself on his bed and let the tears fall. Disgusting! He was disgusting. He cried while he thought about the pictures. Why did he do something like that? What had he been thinking?

"Dobe?"

Naruto gasped when he heard Sasuke's voice through the door. He heard him test the handle and he could almost imagine the frown on Sasuke's face when he realized that the door was locked.

"Dobe, open this fucking door right now or I'll kick it down."

Naruto slowly made his way over to the door and carefully locked it up. Sasuke instantly pushed his way inside and closed the door. He then turned and walked up to Naruto. Naruto backed up against a wall, Sasuke following him. When Naruto realized that he was backed up against the wall he tried to step to the left but two hands came down on each side of his head, making him jump a little.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Sasuke smirked and lifted one hand to let it trail from Naruto's elbow and up towards his shoulder.

"Sa-Sasuke."

"Hn?"

"What are you doing?"

Sasuke only smirked and leaned in. And. Kissed. Naruto. On. The. Mouth.

Naruto froze while Sasuke pressed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto's mind took some time to catch up, but when he did…

"Teme! What the hell are you doing?" SLAP. Naruto rushed to the door and threw it open before he left Sasuke alone in the apartment.

Sasuke stood and stared at the door. How did that happened? He kissed him. Sasuke, the most wanted young man in Konoha, kissed someone willingly and he got slapped! That wasn't how it was suppose to be. That damn cute Dobe was supposed to kiss him back and wrap his arms around his neck. Did he do that? Nope. He slapped him and ran away.

Sasuke smirked.

He had always loved hunting…


	2. Dating is easy

Chapter 2 – The hunt

Naruto ran through the whole village until he got to the familiar training grounds. He sat down against a tree and panted for breathe. He looked around and found himself being alone. Perfect. He leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Dobe."

His eyes flew open and there was Sasuke, his face only inches from his own. His left side was deep red and Naruto couldn't help the smirk forming on his face.

"What?"

"Care to explain this?" Sasuke pointed at the red marks and his scowling face would have scared many people, except Naruto.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Sasuke."

When Sasuke saw that smirk his own came into place and he leaned even closer, his lips almost touching Naruto's.

"If you really wanted to run away from me you wouldn't have gone to these grounds. So, mind telling me why you slapped me and then ran away?"

Naruto swallowed and his eyes slid to the left.

"Do you want me to hunt you Naruto?"

"Hell no Teme!"

Sasuke smirked and then kissed him, but this time on the cheek. Naruto blushed and tried to push Sasuke away, but he wouldn't budge. Sasuke's lips traveled down to his throat and he started to suck, making Naruto groan.

"Te-teme. What are you doing?"

"Marking my territory."

"Huh?"

Sasuke pulled away and watched while the dark bruise started to form. He smirked when Naruto's hand came up to feel the spot.

"I'm not yours."

"Oh yes you are, my little Usuratonkachi."

Naruto blushed deep red and then pushed Sasuke away and ran. Again.

"Maa Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke looked up and saw Kakashi sitting there on a branch.

"If you keep this up you'll always have Naruto run away from you."

"Hn."

"Perhaps a date would good? Naruto loooves Ramen you know."

"Hn."

"Oh you're welcome!"

With that Kakashi disappeared and left Sasuke alone to plan his date.

…Later that day…

_Damn Saukes-Teme. Thinks that he can kiss me just because I look awesome in my Sexy no Jutsu._

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked up and saw Iruka coming towards him, waving his hand.

"Ruka-sensei!"

"Hi Naruto, hungry? Want to get a bite on Ichiraku's?"

"Yes!" Naruto jumped up and down in excitement and grabbed Iruka's hand before he dragged him towards his favorite place.

They quickly arrived at the small shop and Iruka ordered them two bowls of ramen. Iruka thanked Teuchi and Ayame and-

"Old man! Another one!"

All three turned and looked at Naruto who was sitting in his chair with an empty bowl in front of him.

"Naruto…"

"Teuchi-san, could I please have another bowl of ramen?"

Teuchi chuckled and shook his head but he prepared another bowl and Naruto smiled at him when he placed the bowl down. The four of them ate, talked and laughed before Iruka paid for their four bowls (Naruto ate three and Iruka ate one, he didn't afford with more…) and they left. As they were getting closer to Naruto's apartment a puff of smoke made them stop. There stood the Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Iruka-sensei, Dobe."

"Teme, what do you want?"

"Hn."

Sasuke glared a little at Iruka who stared back at him.

"I want to talk to you Naruto, alone."

Both Iruka and Naruto were shocked when they heard Sasuke call him by his name and not Dobe.

"Okay." Naruto looked at Iruka and hugged him goodnight and then they watched him walk away.

"Talk." Sasuke's cheeks turned red and at first he only glared at Naruto. But then he mumbled something.

"What?"

"Doyouwanttogoonadatewithme?"

"What?"

Sasuke blushed even more.

_The Teme can show emotions?! Naruto must be shocked…_

Do you want to go on a date with me?

"WHAT?!"

"We can go to Ichiruka's and eat some ramen. I can pay every-"

"Let's go!"

Sasuke stood still, watching Naruto run towards the ramen shop. He smirked and then started to walk after the hyperactive ninja.

_This dating thing is easy._


	3. True feelings

Chapter 3 – True feelings

Okaaaay. So it's not that easy… Sasuke stared down into his very empty wallet. He started to write a list in his head.

NEVER EVER again tell Naruto that you'll be paying for food.

If you are going to pay, don't let him eat all he wants.

He and Naruto had gone to Ichiruka's and Sasuke had told him that he could eat until he was full. Big mistake. Naruto had inhaled more than 15 bowls (Sasuke stopped counting after 12…) while Sasuke just sat and stared at him. The old man in the shop only chuckled and talked about eternal friendship and stuff.

"Say, Teme?"

"Hn."

"Why are you being nice all of a sudden?"

Sasuke quirked a brow and then smirked.

"Because you're cute."

Naruto blushed and looked down into his bowl and started to eat again, but stopped after a minute.

"Which one is the cutest?"

"Huh?" Sasuke couldn't help the confused expression that came over his face and it made Naruto snicker a bit before he became serious again.

"Which on is the cutest? Me or my sexy no jutsu?"

"You." Sasuke said with a serious face.

"Bu-"

"No buts. Naruto is Naruto and Naruto is the cutest."

Sasuke was blinded by the smile that came his way and he had to shield the light with his arms.

"I like you the most too Sasuke."

If Naruto had been watching Sasuke he would have seen the small blush that covered the raven's face.

…Inner Sasuke…

WOHO! Naruto likes us! Way to go! YES YES YES! We're soooo going to date! I don't know about you, but I'm going to marry this guy! YES!

Sasuke was pulled out from his thoughts when he heard Naruto put his bowl down.

"Uwaa! I'm full, thanks Sasuke." Naruto turned to look at him, gave him another blending smile and then gave the bowl to Ayame, completely missing Sasuke's nosebleed.

"Sasuke-kun, are you alright?"

Sasuke nodded and stood up while he held a hand over his nose. Suddenly he started to feel dizzy and his vision turned blurry. Naruto saw him swaying and quickly reached out to grab him before he fell off his chair.

"Oi Sasuke! What's wrong with you?"

Instead of answering Sasuke stared into Naruto's face. He frowned for a second and then:

"Naruto, are you any good with CPR?"

"Huh? Yeah… I guess…"

"Good."

With that Sasuke smashed his lips against Naruto's. Naruto tried to back away but Sasuke's hands came up and cupped his face and held him still. Suddenly Sasuke let his tongue slide over his bottom lip and Naruto opened his mouth to protest. Sasuke quickly pushed his tongue inside, nearly choking Naruto. Only when they heard a cough did Sasuke pull away. Naruto blushed in a deep red color and suddenly punched Sasuke. And ran.

"Oh my! Sasuke-kun are you alright?"

Sasuke lay on the ground outside the shop, with a red cheek. And started to laugh. He rolled around on the ground, laughing like mad while Teuchi and Ayame just stared at him.

"Dad…Should we get someone?" Ayame watched the still laughing Uchiha with caution.

Before he could answer Kakashi showed up. He looked down at the laughing Sasuke, sighed and picked him up before he disappeared.

Teuchi just shook his head and then went back to work. Ayame stood outside and looked in the same direction that Naruto had disappeared.

_Poor thing, let's hope that Sasuke doesn't scare him away to soon. _

…At Kakashi's house…

"Oi Sasuke, wake up!"

Sasuke sat up quickly and looked around. He found himself in Kakashi-sensei's house. In his living room to be more exact. He was sitting in his sensei's gray sofa. It was big and could easily fit six people in it. The walls in the room were white while all the furniture's were grey. Some were light grey, like the bookshelves that stood around the whole room and TV-bench. And some were darker grey, like the sofa Sasuke was sitting on and the TV-table. Kakashi didn't have much more in the room. His shelves were filled with books, most likely perverted ones, and some photos.

"Oi, snap out of it midget!"

Sasuke glared at his teacher who only grinned and handed him a cup of tea.

"Sooo. How did the date go?"

"Hn."

"Yeah, it seemed like it went good. Even got yourself a kiss."

"Hn." Kakashi could have sworn that he saw a smile flicker over his student's face before it disappeared.

"Sooo, what are you going to do now?"

"Hn."

"Okaaaay. Do you want some help? I did after all give you a tip about the Ramen Shop."

"Hn okay."

"Oh well I did- wait what?"

"Kakashi-sensei, I need your help. Help me seduce Naruto."

Kakashi's smirk was big. Veeeeery big.

"Okay then, I'll just get this book that I-"


	4. Mission Seduce Usuratonkachi

Just too clear things up a bit.

Speaking

_Thinking _

Sasuke gets a lot of stuff to think about in this chapter…

Chapter 4 – Mission: Seduce Usuratonkachi

Who the hell does he think his is?! Kissing me like that! CPR? Hah!

Naruto was on his way home after his *cough* **date** *cough*. The ramen had been good. The company was…good enough. And the kiss… Naruto shook his head and tried to get rid of his blush.

"Naruto?"

Naruto looked up and saw Shikamaru and Choji coming towards him.

"Oh? Naruto, are you alright?"

"Yeah Choji, I'm alright."

"Really? Your face is very red. Did something happened?"

Naruto thought back at his date and blushed even more when he thought about the kiss.

"Oh? Did something good happened Naruto?"

Naruto glared at Shikamaru who smirked lazily at him. He then said goodbye and hurriedly left, not hearing that he was the discussion between the two other boys.

"Ne Shika."

"Hm?"

"Why do you think that Naruto was happy?"

"Well, when I was on my way to pick you up and walked by Ichiraku's and saw something interesting."

"What?"

"Oh nothing big, only Sasuke and Naruto kissing. It was pretty hot."

"What?!"

"Yeah but we better let them be otherwise Sasuke is going to kick our butts. Or Naruto." Shikamaru smiled his lazy smile again and then kept walking.

_I knew that Kakashi was a pervert but DAMN! _

Sasuke sat with Kakashi's book in his lap. His hands were shaking too much to hold the book up. These pictures were something!! They were really…showing…things. He carefully picked the book up and turned it upside down to get a better view. Aaaaaah, so that's how it works!

_Wow, Kakashi must be an expert at this. It's really sad that he's such a pervert through and through… If he even had a little bit of gentleman in him he would be able to have any woman, or man, he wanted._

Sasuke sighed and then flipped to the next page in the book. He looked. He stared. And then looked some more. He looked up at the headline.

_BDSM, what the hell is that for word? Maybe I should ask Kakashi-sensei? All I see on the picture is a boy with a collar on. And that guy has a whip? Is that sexy?_

A mental picture in his head came up. Naruto tied stomach down on a bed with Sasuke standing over him, whip in hand. It made him drool and he quickly wiped it off. Okaaay, it was kinda hot. He then closed the book shut and put it under his pillow. But then he pulled it out and put it under his bed, as far in under as it could go. His mother would probably kill him if she found a book like this in his room.

_And now starts the mission: Seduce the little Usuratonkachi!_

He smirked and then jumped off his bed and ran downstairs.

"Sasuke! Where do you think you're going?! It's 12 o'clock and it's Wednesday!"

"Hn."

"Oh don't you dare young man! Go right up on your room right now."

"Hn."

"Sasuke!!"

"Yes mother!"

_Okay then, I'll start tomorrow! We're going on a mission anyway. _

Sasuke lay down in bed after he had brushed his teeth. And turned. And sighed. And then turned again. Fuck. This would be a looooong night.

…At Naruto's place…

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz. Shasuke! Don't you dare take my ramen! Zzzzzzz"

….Thursday morning, 9 o'clock…

"Yo everyone!"

"Kakashi'sensei! You're on time!"

"Only because I woke him up."

"Ruka-sensei! Are you coming too?"

"Yes I am Naruto."

"Alright! So what's the mission?"

"Oh it's simple. We're just going to deliver these-" Iruka held up three scrolls. "Scrolls to Sunagakure."

"We're going to visit Gaara?!"

Iruka smiled when he saw how happy Naruto was, jumping up and down while he waved his arms.

"It's like… a small vacation for us all."

"Woho!"

"Yes!"

"Hn."

Sakura quickly started to talk to Sasuke about all the things they could do while Naruto clung to Iruka and chattered with him. Kakashi smirked behind his mask when he saw Sasuke's face grew darker and darker.

He had Sakura clinging to his arm, trying to push her none existing breasts against said arm.

Naruto was hanging onto Iruka and chatting with him. AND ignoring him!! He ignored Sasuke Uchiha!

_Seems like this mission will be a hard one… _

He looked up and saw that Naruto had turned around and looked at him before he blushed and smiled. They held eye contact for a second or two and then Naruto turned back towards Iruka.

_Hm, maybe it won't be that hard._

Sasuke looked up in the sky, ignoring Sakura and smiled. He would get Naruto even if it was the last thing he did.


	5. The rival

Chapter 5 – The rival

They walked all day while the sun was out and then they put up a camp at night. The one that was the happiest at night was Sasuke. Thanks to Kakashi-sensei he got to sleep with Naruto! Well not sleep as in sex, but sleep in the same tent. Sakura had her own and Kakashi shared tent with Iruka. The first night Naruto had kicked Sasuke out after he had insisted on "sleeping together". Naruto thought he meant sex when he meant lying closer to share body heat. But the night after that they had indeed slept close together with Naruto lying on his side, facing Sasuke while he had his own on Sasuke's stomach.

"Oi! Midgets! We're moving!"

Naruto flew up and blushed a deep red color on his face and then turned to glare at the amused jounin.

"Kashi-sensei!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the nickname but shrugged it off and stood up.

"You have 15 minutes, not a second more."

"What?! Sasuke-teme, wake up!"

"Hn."

"Oh don't you dare turn your back to me! Oi Teme are you- mh mh hhmm!"

Iruka blushed and could almost see how Sasuke had Naruto pinned under him, ravishing his mouth.

SMACK!

Naruto and Iruka were walking ahead of the other three while Kakashi was laughing loud.

"Sensei, you've been laughing for 20 minutes, what's so funny?" Sakura was walking alongside her teacher and while Kakashi had calmed down. He turned and looked at Sasuke who was walking behind him. And started to laugh again. Behind him was Sasuke with a big red handprint on his face. Smirking and in the same time still looking a little dazed.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head and looked down to meet Naruto's eyes.

"What?" He let his arm slid around the blonde's waist and enjoyed the blush that quickly spread on his face.

"We've been calling your name for a while. We're here!"

……

"You can come in now."

"F-i-n-a-l- OUCH!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head and then pouted.

"Ruka-sensei! Did you have to hit so hard?"

"Yes! Behave."

"Okay…Gaara!"

_It's amazing how he can go from happy to sad to hyper… _Iruka sighed but then smiled and nodded to Gaara who nodded back politely.

"Here's the scrolls Kazekage."

"Thank you." Gaara quickly opened the first one. And smirked. He then put the others away and stood up.

"Do you want to stay for the night?"

"YES!" Everyone jumped at least 1 foot in the air before five pairs of eyes turned to look at a certain blonde…

"What? I wanna have a match against Gaara."

Gaara smiled and nodded and then called for Temari who was just magically came walking. Then the two of them showed the Konoha ninjas to their rooms. Naruto threw in his stuff and then started to drag Gaara away, Sasuke quickly following. Leaving sexy innocent Naruto with Gaara? No. Way. In. Hell.

They walked down a street when Gaara looked to the left.

"Naruto, come."

"Huh?"

Gaara didn't answer; instead he walking into a shop and the two other boys followed him. And walked right into a pet shop. Fuck. Naruto rushed away and turned his head around to look at everything at the same time. He stopped when he came to an enclosure with five puppies in it. Three chocolate brown, one white and one black. He quickly picked on of the brown one up and turned towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke. Look at this dog! It's even cuter than Akamaru."

"Hn."

"Come on Sasuke, pat it."

Sasuke slowly reached his hand out and gave the small puppy a pat on the head. Naruto snickered and then sat the dog down with the others and started to look at the other animals.

"Naruto, come here." They heard Gaara's voice and quickly walked towards it. Soon they spotted Gaara in the back, standing in front of some cages. When he saw the two boys coming he opened one cage and pulled out a small cat. He held it out to Naruto who gently cradled the small kitten close.

"It's a sand cat."

Suddenly the kitten turned to look up at Naruto and Sasuke heard him pull in a sharp breath. He looked over Naruto's shoulder and stared. The kitten had sand colored fur and it had large, pointed ears. But the eyes… They had the exact same color as Naruto. Sky blue that pulled you in and made it impossible for you to turn away. Naruto and Sasuke looked up at Gaara who shrugged his shoulders.

"We found him when we were on our way out for a mission. Got injured from a fight or something and when I saw those eyes I had to take him in."

Naruto nodded and then looked down at the small wild cat. He scratched it behind one ear and it started to purr.

"What are you going to do with it?" Sasuke gave the red head a curious look and Gaara smiled.

"I thought that you would like to have him Naruto."

Naruto's head snapped up and then down at the purring kitten. He handed the kitten to Sasuke and then threw himself at Gaara.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Gaara only smiled.

"Son of a-!"

The two jinchuurikis looked up to see Sasuke holding the kitten away from his face, with four red scratch marks on his cheek. Naruto quickly grabbed the sand cat and it calmed down and snuggled into Naruto's warmth. Sasuke put a hand on the marks and frowned at the kitten.

"Sasuke, don't look at Suna like that." When Gaara heard the name he smirked while Sasuke only thought one thing: MONSTER!

"Are you going to take that home?"

Naruto only smiled and nodded and then went to get the kitten a collar and some toys. Sasuke stood there, a little shocked.

"Seems like you've got yourself a rival Sasuke."

Sasuke turned to look at Gaara, but the Kazekage only smirked and left.

_That son of a bitch! _Sasuke glared after the red head and then started to look after Naruto and the little monster.


	6. Gaara's a genius

Sasuke's mother is alive because this is an AU. And seriously... Someone has to stop him from doing more stupid things... He's screwed up a little to much..

Chapter 6 - Gaara's a genius

That night Gaara invited everyone to a dinner before they all went to sleep. Naruto, Iruka and Sakura kept cooing over the small kitten that seemed to accept only Naruto and Iruka. After he had scratched Sakura right over her precious forehead she had given up to try and hold him. Sasuke and Kakashi didn't want to be near the damn thing. Kakashi because he was a dog person. And Sasuke because he was jealous. Yes, that's right. Sasuke Uchiha was jealous of a damn sand cat. The stupid cat tried to scratch him if he even neared it. That meant no touching Naruto. For three days this had been going on. The cat refused to leave Naruto's side. Sasuke could barely sleep in the same room as those two without getting scratched. So he and Iruka had changed room and Sasuke stayed away from the cat. And that meant to stay away from Naruto.

"Hello Midget, what's up?"

Sasuke glared at his silver haired sensei and then sighed.

"Kakashi-sensei, when will we go back home?"

"Tomorrow Sasuke. What, homesick?"

Sasuke frowned at his chuckling teacher and then walked over to Naruto. Only to back away when Suna hissed at him. He sighed and walked away, not seeing Naruto's sad expression. Naruto walked into his and Sas- no his and Iruka's room. He sat the kitten down on the bed and then sat down next to him.

"Why can't you like Sasuke, you like me?"

Suna looked up at him with his blue eyes and then tilted his head to the side. And snorted.

"Oh come on! He's not that bad."

"…"

"Okay so he can be arrogant, icy, bitchy, mean… Did I say arrogant? But you know he does have a nice side."

Naruto looked down at Suna who was still watching him intensely.

"He took me on a date AND paid for my ramen. Just that shows how good he is. And his kisses… They were pretty nice."

Naruto blushed when he thought back at them.

"Can't you please be nice Suna?"

Suna looked at him and then turned around and laid down, ignoring Naruto. Naruto sighed and then stood up and left the little kitten alone.

……

Sasuke was out training. Okay, he was punching the hell out of a sand bag so that some of his frustration would go away. He wanted to touch him. Kiss him. He wanted to get punched by him. Any- fucking -thing! With that last punch the sand bag flew away and Sasuke stood still, panting hard for some needed air.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke spun around and saw Naruto stand there. Without that stupid cat anywhere near him.

"Where's your little pet?"

"I left him in the room."

"Hn."

Naruto winced when Sasuke turned around and started to walk after the sand bag that he had punched away.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"I'm sorry. When we leave for Konoha I'll leave Suna here."

Sasuke turned around and looked at Naruto.

"I know that you don't like each other and if I have to choose… I'll choose you every time Sasuke."

Sasuke only stared. And then jumped him.

"Sa- wha mmh mm!"

Sasuke pushed him down on the ground and kissed him, hard.

…_Inner Sasuke…_

SCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORE!

……

Sasuke cradled Naruto's face and kissed him. He gently let his tongue travel over the blonde's lips, asking for entrance. Which Naruto happily said yes to. He parted his lips and Sasuke attacked like a starved animal. He let his tongue do the job, exploring every inch he could reach. They laid there in the sand and just enjoyed the closeness. Then Naruto pulled away and they laid there and panted for air. They stared at each other and then Naruto smiled and blushed.

"So, do you want to come back to our room tonight?"

Sasuke smirked and then stood up and threw the other male over his shoulder and started to walk towards their _room_. Naruto protested weakly but then gave up and just smiled.

_Hm… Teme isn't that bad after all._

As soon as they reached _their_ room Sasuke dropped his cargo on the bed, threw a hissing sand cat out and the pounced on his prey…

40 minutes later…

"Suna, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh! YES! Sasuke, harder!"

Gaara could feel a drop of sweat slide down his cheek and then smiled. He picked the kitten up and smirked at it.

"Good boy. Should I take you to your mother now?"

The sand cat nodded and then pawed at his chest.

"Oh right. First we'll go to the kitchen and get that bag of bacon you've earned." He smirked down at the kitten again and walked away, hoping that those two idiots would stay together now. It took them a freaking sand cat to get together. Stupid idiots…

_How did this happen?_

Sasuke lay on his back with Naruto lying half on top of him. They were both naked, tired and very satisfied. Naruto was asleep and snoring lightly with a small smile on his face.

…Inner Sasuke…

_Woooow. That was… amazing._

Sasuke chuckled but quickly stopped when Naruto moved and mumbled about ramen.

"Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei! What are you guys doing?"

The two adults quickly jumped away from the door and Iruka put a finger over his mouth to silence Sakura. Then they grabbed her and walked away. She was still too young for these things…

"Kakashi-sensei, your nose is bleeding."

Iruka glared at him and then huffed.

"Pervert."

"Ehm… Sensei, you're bleeding too…"


	7. Juicy Lemon

Yoo!! Took a little time of because I had school and had to take care of my little siblings. Hope you don't mind. Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

Ps. I don't know how many chapters there will be on this story, because it's not supposed to be that long. I'm working on my third story too and that one will be longer.

Chapter 7 – Juicy Lemon

"PERVERT! Let me go!"

"Hn no."

"Teme! Untie me right now or you'll be sorry!"

"No."

Instead Sasuke swooped down and kissed him. He bit hard into Naruto's lip to make him open up a little. His tongue quickly slipped inside the blonde's hot mouth. When he finally felt himself getting lightheaded he sat back to Naruto's entire body lying tied up on the bed. His blonde hair was lying in every single direction, framing a flushed face with big, red lips. Said lips were parted to take in breath after breath of air.

_Fuuuuuck. If I touch myself right now I know I WILL come..._

"This is embarrassing."

"Dobe, if you don't shut up I'll spank you. And last time I did Iruka came running and saw you naked over my knee. You don't want that right?"

Naruto shook his head and then settled for pouting, making Sasuke still over him.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't answer. And started to shake a little, making Naruto worried.

"Sa-sasuke?"

Instead he dove down and captured his angel's lips. They both moaned into the kiss and Sasuke used the distraction like a master and quickly pushed a finger against Naruto's entrance.

"Hey! Take it easy."

Sasuke only smirked and then rammed his finger inside, hitting the prostate on the first try. Naruto's head dropped back and he groaned. His hands desperately wanted to reach out and caress Sasuke, but the ropes made it impossible. He lay on the bed and groaned while Sasuke let his finger slide in and out, brushing against his prostate every time. Pretty soon Sasuke had his blonde tossing on the bed, moaning in pleasure.

"Sasuke..."

"What?"

"In- ah! In me, now."

Sasuke smirked and then gently kissed Naruto on his forehead before he pulled his fingers out. He gently lifted Naruto's legs around his waist and guided his erection to Naruto's entrance. Their eyes locked and Naruto smiled that smile. Not the hyper-happy smile that everyone knew. No, this one was the small gentle smile that meant the world to Sasuke. He returned it with one of his own small smiles and leaned down and gave him an Eskimo kiss. Naruto chuckled but then pulled in a sharp breath and threw his head back when Sasuke started to push inside. Naruto waited. And waited. And waited some more. He opened his eyes and looked up at Sasuke. Who weren't moving. He just held still with only the head inside him, smiling down at him.

"Are you going to move soon Teme?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. And pushed in hard.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Naruto screamed in pleasure and Sasuke groaned when the tight heat consumed him. He noticed that he was holding his breath and let it out while Naruto tried to remember his own name. He lazily tried to lift his head to glare at Sasuke but found it impossible. Sasuke gently grabbed his legs and pulled out slowly. The moan that he dragged out from his lover was the sweetest he had ever heard. He felt himself throb inside Naruto's body and looked up to meet his lover's eyes. The sky-blue big eyes that held so much lust for him. Sasuke started to rock back and forth to open him up while he held the eye contact. Naruto groaned, moaned and tried to get Sasuke to push in deeper. But with Sasuke holding his legs in a vice grip he was helpless. He was left totally to Sasuke's mercy. Then he thrust in all the way and brushed against Naruto's prostate which made him scream out in pleasure.

…Inner Sasuke…

_I'v got to remember to thank Kakashi-sensei for the books that I borrowed._

Soon Sasuke was driving into the blonde's body. He had gotten him to a blonde quivering mess on the bed.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto screamed out Sasuke's name and tried to get his lover closer to his body. He started to feel that warm and tight sensation in his stomach and tried to pull his hands free. He just needed that one last touch, but Sasuke refused it. He was pounding into his lover so hard now that the bed was moving. Then Sasuke let his hand slide down and gently grasp Naruto's hard cock. That was all that he needed. With a wail he came, Sasuke following him with a groan.

They lay there while the last euphoria in their blood slowed down. They were both out of breath but soon Naruto started to squirm because Sasuke was still inside of him.

"Sasuke… Pull out."

"Hn."

"It hurts…"

"Hn." Sasuke really didn't want to pull out but then he looked into those blue eyes. He sighed and pulled out watching as the warm fluid started to leak out from him. He leaned down and gave it a curious lick making Naruto squeak. He glared down at Sasuke and started to push his head away.

"Stop that!"

Sasuke smirked but backed off. He didn't want Naruto to be mad at him. Last time when he tried to get Naruto to dress up as a maid he had ran home to Iruka-sensei and cried. The mother hen went into battle mode and almost killed Sasuke in his rage. Since then Sasuke tried to NOT upset Naruto.

"Wanna take a bath together?"

Naruto smiled and nodded but blushed when Sasuke lifted him up like a princess.

"I can walk you know."

"I doubt it." Sasuke smirked when he saw Naruto blush even more. He walked inside the bathroom and gently sat him down on the counter and started the water. He then walked in between Naruto's legs and pulled him close. Naruto let his head rest on Sasuke's head and they stood/sat there and enjoyed the silence and calmness floating inside the room. Soon the tub was filled and Sasuke turned the water off. Naruto carefully slid down off the counter and walked up to the tub. Sasuke quickly stepped in and sat down. Naruto quickly followed and snuggled up to Sasuke, his own back towards Sasuke's chest. He sighed and let his arms sneak around Sasuke's neck.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Can I sleep here tonight?"

"What, didn't I satisfy you?"

Naruto mock glared at him and then smiled.

"You sure did. But next time you should do something you want to do, not something you read in one of those books."

Sasuke's cheeks had a suspicious red tint on them but let's blame it on the heat in the room…


	8. Embarrasing!

Chapter 8 – Embarrasing!

"SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASKUE!"

_THAT STUPID TEME!_

_I'm gonna kill him!_

Naruto felt like crying. Everyone was staring at him. Sasuke, who he was going to kill when he found him, had taken all his clothes and left a dark blue short dress that came to his mid thigh. A blue halter neck dress in satin! And to complete the outfit he had found blue shoes with 4 inches heels. Luckily he had used his sexy no jutsu so he looked like a girl. A girl that was being stalked by several guys…Catcalls and whistles had met him everywhere and even if Naruto scowled at them they followed him like they were spellbound. Then he got an idea. A veeery good idea. He started to look around and suddenly spotted a certain Hyuuga…

Hn. This was strange… The town was to quiet. He had heard the Dobe scream his name but now it was only silence. Sasuke was standing on top of the Hokage tower. He just loved his own joke that he had pulled on Naruto but he had expected to find him pretty quick. It was now two hours since he had heard Naruto scream.

_Maybe someone grabbed him? HIS Dobe?_

Sasuke quickly jumped of the tower and started to run around to look after the blonde. He rushed pass Ichiruka's and saw a blue dress. Waaaait. He stopped and then turned back and slowly crept closer. There was the Dobe alright. With Hyuuga! And they were laughing! Sasuke stood there and stared at them. Naruto had two empty bowls in front of him and was playing with his chopsticks while that damn Hyuuga just sat there and laughed and smiled at him. At HIS Dobe!

"Naruto."

Naruto jumped and then turned around.

"Sasuke!"

He blushed and put the chopsticks down while Neji leaned closer to (his) Naruto and smirked. He fucking smirked! Sasuke saw red, walked over and grabbed Naruto by the arm before they both disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Neji just smirked.

_Hope your plan work Naru-chan. He looked like he wanted to kill someone…_

As soon as Sasuke landed in his house he started to drag a protesting Naruto towards his bedroom.

"Sasuke stop it! I have to go back. Neji paid me for that ramen, I can't just-!"

They had arrived at the bedroom and Sasuke threw Naruto on the bed and then pounced. He grabbed his hands and pinned them down above his head and stared down at him.

"Why were you with Neji?"

"Well T-e-m-e. Someone thought that it was very funny to take my clothes and leave this slutty outfit. Then I walked outside to find that someone but some guys started to whistle and stalk me so Neji took care of them. Unlike a certain SOMEONE who was probably sitting on some rooftop laughing his ass off."

Sasuke winced when he saw the accusing eyes staring at him.

"Okay, I didn't think that you would be followed. Sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry? You think this is funny?"

Sasuke gripped Naruto's hands tighter and continued to look down at him.

"Well… I thought that you would look sexy. And I was right."

Naruto just stared at him, mouth wide open, and then started to trash.

"Get off me you stupid pervert! Let go!"

Sasuke only sighed and tried to keep him as still as possible. Soon he had him tired out and he lay down on top of his blonde lover.

"Let me go."

"Do you promise to not hit me?"

"Yes."

Sasuke let go of Naruto's hands and suddenly he was glued to the opposite wall. He slowly slid down the wall and stared wide eyed at Naruto.

"You promised that you wouldn't hit me!"

"I lied."

Sasuke huffed and pulled himself up. He then stalked closer to the bed, smirking down at a blushing blonde. He sat down and gently ran his hand over Naruto's cheek and then pulled away.

"Sorry."

Naruto melted when he saw the guilty look Sasuke had. He cradled the raven's face gently and smiled a small smile.

"Can I get my clothes back?"

Sasuke smiled and nodded. Happy that he was forgiven so easy. He stood up and ran out the room to get him his clothes that he had hidden away in an old unused room. He soon came back with several boxes filled with the Dobe's beloved clothes.

Naruto and he spent the rest of the afternoon unpacking. They talked and laughed (yes, Sasuke can laugh. But only when he's alone with Naruto) and ate dinner inside the closet. Sasuke even got a little "snack" after dinner. Then they fell asleep cuddled together on the bed. Or so Sasuke thought…

…Next day…

_THAT STUPID DOBE!_

He was supposed to go to a meeting with the Hokage and Kakashi-sensei but he couldn't wear this. He had woken up and walked into his closet to get some clothes but it was empty. Even Naruto's clothes was gone. There on the bed was a pair of black leather shorts and a black tight tank top. On the front it stood with orange text: Property of... and on the back it stood with big letters: Naruto Uzumaki. Sasuke stared at it and then…

"NAAAAAARUTO!"

Naruto and Iruka snickered when they heard Sasuke yell. They did a high five and then got back to eating the ramen they had worshipped just seconds ago.


	9. Dinner

Chapter 9 – Dinner

"What. Did. You. Say?"

"Iruka-sensei and I were eating at Ichiraku's that day when your clothes disappeared. And…eh… Iruka-sensei wanted us to come over tonight for some dinner."

"And. You. Said?"

"Erm… Yes?"

"Damn it Naruto! You know that he will be mean. Iruka-sensei is scary when he is mad… I don't want to."

"But Sasssssuke! I promised! And Kaka-sensei is coming too. And I promise that I won't let Ruka-sensei hit you!"

"Promise?"

"Yes. If he does I'll let you do anything you want."

"Anything?"

Naruto gulped when he saw the happy face Sasuke made but then shrugged it off. It would be easy to go on a dinner with the four of them without anything happening. Right?

……

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned and gave Naruto a, what he thought, innocent look. He stood in the kitchen with a salt-cellar over a pot with something that smelled delicious.

"What are you doing?!"

"Hn." Sasuke put the cellar back and then turned towards Naruto.

"Did you just try to destroy Ruka's dinner?"

Sasuke looked away but Naruto thought that he saw a small blush creep up on his cheeks.

"You idiot! Do you WANT Ruka to hit you?"

With that Naruto turned around and walked to the living room, leaving Sasuke alone in the kitchen. And because he turned around he missed Sasuke's smirk…

……

"Eh… Iruka-sensei.. This was really…"

Kakashi-sensei was trying to swallow down some of the stew Iruka had done but it was hard… The "thing" was very unusual… Okay it tasted very bad. Iruka was white in the face and he looked devastated. Sasuke looked like his normal unemotional self but in his mind he was smirking. Until he caught Naruto's glare which made him shrink back. Not on the outside, but the inside. Then Naruto smirked and turned towards his sensei.

"Ruka-sensei, I think that Sasuke wants some more." Sasuke paled and was going to protest when Naruto turned his glare at him again. He sighed and slowly nodded and held his plate out.

…1 hour later…

"SASUKE! I'm sorry! Please don't die!"

Sasuke groaned on Kakashi's back while the four of them rushed towards the hospital. Sasuke had been forced by Naruto's mighty glare to eat three portions and then he had collapsed. They quickly came to the hospital and Sasuke was placed in a room. Then they were ushered out from the room to sit and wait. After only 20 minutes a doctor came out.

"Uchiha?"

Naruto, Kakashi and Iruka immediately stepped up to the doctor and waited for him to talk.

"Well, he is fine now. He had a slight touch of food poisoning, nothing serious." Naruto and Iruka sagged in relief while Kakashi just looked bored.

"Do you want to see him?" Naruto nodded so quickly the doctor seemed to think he would get a whiplash.

The doctor led them to the same room they had left Sasuke in before. He was sitting up in bed looking… like normal…

"Ma, Sasuke-kun. You seem fine."

"Hn."

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto who was fidgeting with his hands and looked really nervous. Kakashi gently grabbed Iruka's arm and disappeared before the teacher could protest. Naruto jumped and looked up startled and then gulped.

"Dobe."

Naruto slowly turned his head towards Sasuke who was sitting there, crocking his finger in a "come here"-motion. Naruto slowly inched closer Sasuke, but his body was tense and he was ready to bolt through the door, or the window, if necessary. When he was just at the bed Sasuke's hand flew out and dragged him onto the bed.

"Sa-sasuke!"

Sasuke smirked and then pulled the blanket out from under Naruto and they snuggled under it.

"Sasuke…?"

"Hn?"

"I'm sorry."

"Don't. It was karma; I was the one that ruined the stew first so…"

"Yes you were."

Sasuke scowled but then just shook his head.

"Well Naruto, next time I won't do anything like that."

Naruto looked up at him with huge anime eyes and then gave him a big smile. Sasuke smiled a small smile and then looked around quickly to see if anyone saw him.

…Outside the window…

"Wooooow. Kakashi-sensei, did he just?"

"Yes."

"The Sasuke Uchiha, ice prince?"

"Yes."

"Smile?!"

"Yes."

"Did you get it with your camera?"

"And on video."

The two adults smirked and Kakashi even made that evil chuckling sound that could send chills down you back.


	10. Kuma

Chapter 10 – Kuma

The day after Sasuke's visit to the hospital he was released and when he walked out he found Naruto waiting for him.

"Dobe."

"Teme."

Sasuke smirked and snaked his arm around Naruto's waist and started to drag him away. They walked through the whole village and Sasuke always kept his arm around a blushing Naruto´s waist. Naruto ignored all the glares he got from the villagers and Sasuke's fangirls while Sasuke would glare at every person who seemed to either want to hurt his, yes his, Dobe or pull him away.

"SASUKE-KUN!!"

Both boys cringed when they heard two yell voices scream. Naruto slowly turned his head around and saw Sakura and Ino coming towards them.

"Sasuke-kun! Let's go on a date!"

"No way Ino! He's going on a date with me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-"

"Shut up! Sasuke is MY boyfriend. Not YOURS."

Three pair of eyes turned to meet one pair of furiously blue eyes.

…Inner Sasuke…

Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD! Naruto's my boyfriend. KYAAAA!

"Don't go joking like that Naruto. It's not even funny."

"It's true."

Ino and Sakura paled when Sasuke said that. And both fainted when Sasuke grabbed Naruto and started a small battle-of-the-tongues. Naruto was blushing to a tomato red color and tried to break away from the kiss but Sasuke had one hand behind his head and one around his waist. Then Sasuke pulled away with a big smack and smirked down at the two girls who had fainted. He then started to drag Naruto away.

"Wait Sasuke! We can't leave them like that!"

"Hn." _Sure we can, just watch me._

"Sasuke!"

"…"

"If you leave them I won't have sex with you."

"…"

1…2….3.

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!"

Naruto flinched when Sasuke yelled and looked up to meet angry, dark eyes.

"Tch. Fine."

Sasuke walked back and grabbed Sakura by her ankle and Ino by her wrist and started to drag them towards Naruto.

"Lift them up idiot! You can't walk around dragging on them like that!"

"Hn."

Sasuke threw Sakura to Naruto who lifted her up while Sasuke picked Ino up. Together they quickly went to Ino's house and dumped the girls in her bed and then left before Ino's father found them walking around with her daughter unconscious.

As soon as they reached Sasuke's home they raced to his room and Sasuke quickly closed the door. They looked at each other and Naruto pressed his hands against his mouth while Sasuke's eyebrow twitched uncontrolled. And then they started to laugh. Naruto lay on Sasuke's bed while Sasuke stood leaning against his door. After a couple of minutes they calmed down and Naruto smirked up at Sasuke.

"Didn't know you could laugh Teme. Thought you had ice pole stuck up your ass."

Sasuke mocked glared at him and then smirked.

"No no Dobe, you've got it all wrong. You're the one with something up your ass at times."

Naruto blushed and threw a teddy bear at Sasuke.

(I always knew that Sasuke had one of those! He has to tell his troubles to someone, the little EMO...)

Sasuke quickly caught the bear and sat it down gently on his desk and then sat down next to Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"What's his name?"

Sasuke followed Naruto's finger which was pointing at the teddy bear. Hi felt his eyebrow twitch again but ignored.

"Ku…"

"Huh?"

"Kuma."

Naruto felt his hand drop and looked at Sasuke. And then started to laugh again.

"Hey! It's not funny!"

"Haha yes it is! Kuma! Hahaha!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto and then hit him on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"Dobe."

Sasuke loved the Dobe's pouting face. He always wanted to kiss it better. With that Sasuke leaned in and gave a pouting Naruto a kiss.

_Oh that blush makes me want to tie him down. Hm, maybe we should try something new? Kakashi said something about having sex against a door is hot…_

They were so busy that they didn't notice Kakashi and Iruka outside, Kakashi holding a camera and binoculars while Iruka had a pair of headphones on.

"Kakashi are you getting this?"

"Of course I am Iruka. Are you getting the sounds?"

"Yes."

They watched how Sasuke lifted Naruto up to standing and how they started to undress each other. As soon as they were naked Sasuke lifted the smaller blonde up and pushed him up against his door.

"I knew that he would use my advise!"

"This is soo good! Do you know what we can do with this? They will be in our hands, doing whatever we want them to do!"

Kakashi cringed away from Iruka when he started to chuckle a dark, terrifying chuckle, sending shivers down his back.

_Poor kids…_


	11. Pink dreams

Chapter 11

"Did you hear something?"

If Sasuke hadn't been the arrogant pervert he was he would have stopped his investigations. But he didn't. Instead he bit down on the nipple he had been licking. Hard.

"Ouch! Teme, why did you do that?"

"Hn."

"Don't hn me!"

"I am standing, naked, holding you up against a door, and you are also naked. We are about to have sex, can't you concentrate on what you are doing?"

Before Naruto could argue Sasuke leaned up and kissed him. His arms were under Naruto's rump and were holding him up without breaking a sweat.

_Damn Teme and his freakish strength… _Naruto glared up at a smug looking Sasuke, who seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. He smirked into the kiss and grounded against Sasuke making both men groan in pleasure.

"Keep doing that and I will fuck you so hard against this door that it will break."

Naruto only moaned and pushed himself off the door and harder into Sasuke. Sasuke wasn't prepared for the hard push and stumbled back a few feet. But as soon as he regained his balance he pushed Naruto up against the door and started to pump his hips into the blonde's. Naruto groaned and let his hands sneak around Sasuke's neck and he kissed him hungrily. Then Sasuke suddenly pulled away and licked his lips.

"Prepare yourself."

Naruto almost swallowed his tongue.

"What?"

"Well I'm busy holding you up. I'm strong, but I can't hold you up with one hand Dobe."

Naruto was going to argue but when he saw Sasuke's heated gaze he sighed and then let one hand up from the dark haired man's neck and he started to suck on three of his fingers. He saw how Sasuke's eyes widened just a millimeter but it was enough. He smirked and then slowly let his hand fall down and snake behind himself, never breaking eye contact with Sasuke. He saw how the dark eyes slowly started to turn red and blushed. Sasuke smirked and then suddenly turned away from the door and threw Naruto on his bed. The blonde squeaked but quickly scrambled to sit up. Sasuke grabbed the chair at his desk and sat down next to the bed facing Naruto.

"Sit down on the edge and face me." Oh how Naruto loved Sasuke's demanding tone. It sent shivers down his back. He sat down and shyly let his fingers slide down his stomach down to his entrance. Sasuke was staring at him, sharingan swirling.

_The bastard wants to remember this… He is probably going to use it to masturbate when I'm on a mission._ Naruto blushed even redder but kept on his administrations. He let a finger circle his entrance and chuckled when he heard Sasuke's impatient grunt. He closed his eyes and let the finger slide inside slowly and couldn't help but to gasp at the feeling. Even if he was together with a pervert it always felt weird at first. And having Kyuubi's healing power didn't help… He opened his eyes and looked up to meet a red gaze. He shivered and put another finger inside. He moaned and licked him lips, making Sasuke groan. He saw how the other man was pumping his erection, apparently loving the show. Naruto moaned again and gently spread his fingers and twisted them around to get used to the feeling.

"Put in the third." Naruto jumped when he heard Sasuke's voice, but quickly followed the order. He winced when the third finger entered because he hadn't gotten used to the two fingers. But he relaxed himself and took deep breaths and then started to pump his fingers in and out his hole. Soon he found his prostate and started to rock his hips to meet his fingers and get them deeper. He heard Sasuke's hand moving up and down on his cock, making wet slapping sounds. He looked up at Sasuke again and saw that his hand was moving faster now.

"Touch your cock Na-ru-to." Naruto groaned but let his other hand close around his erection and slowly started to move his hand up and down. Sasuke stared at him with a lusty gaze making Naruto whimper.

"Come on Dobe, move both hands faster." Naruto moaned and started to move his hands faster while Sasuke kept stroking his erection. Suddenly he felt his stomach tighten and he tensed. His cry of pleasure when he came made Sasuke tighten his hold of his erection and he came with a grunt. Naruto fell back on the bed and panted for breathe. Sasuke stood up on shaky legs and then fell onto the bed next to Naruto. The blonde curled up against the black-haired man and tucked his head under his chin. Sasuke sighed and let his arms circle around Naruto's waist.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"Can we eat some ramen?"

Sasuke couldn't help it. He started to chuckle and had to wipe some tears away from his eyes.

"Hey! What's so funny?"

Sasuke only shook his head and then stood up. He opened the door.

"Moooom?"

"Yes darling?"

"Do we have ramen?"

"Is Naruto hungry? Let me get two cups ready! I'll call when they are done!"

"Thanks!"

With that he closed the door and sat down next to Naruto who was still lying down. He let his hand tangle through the long blonde strands. Naruto hummed in pleasure which brought a smile to Sasuke's face. Then Sasuke heard his mother's muffled voice and got up to get the ramen. After just a minute or two he came back with cheeks tinted with red. Naruto looked at him, ready to ask a question, but Sasuke just shook his head. They both sat on the edge of the bed and started to eat their ramen. Or well Sasuke started, Naruto was already done…

"Come on Teme! Eat up so we can go train!"

_How can he be alright after every time? People will think that I, Sasuke Uchiha, am the UKE. Next time I'm going to do him so hard he has to limp for a week! I'll have to have a talk with Kyuubi too…_

With that Sasuke slurped up the last ramen and they started to walk towards the training grounds. And completely missed Iruka and Kakashi hiding behind two trees. The two adults looked after them and then at each other.

"Iruka-sensei, don't you think that this is enough?"

"No! We missed the sex! We're only having the part when they are standing against the door! Do you know what we can do with them if we have pictures and/or tape on them having sex? I can get Sasuke to dress in pink or orange!"

Kakashi sweat dropped but followed Iruka when he started to sneak after the two younger ones. He always wanted to force Sasuke into a pink shirt…


	12. Sleepover?

Chapter 12

"Come on! Hurry Sasuke, I want raaaamen!"

"Hn."

…Inner Sasuke…

_FUCK! How can he move like this? He should be lying in bed and moan in pain while I, Sasuke Uchiha, fix him some ramen! _

"Sasuke! Hurry up!"

"Hn."

They soon reached Ichiraku's and sat down.

"Oh, what can I get you two?"

"Miso! And keep them coming because Sasuke is paying!"

"Hn."

Wait. What?

"WHAT? No I'm not!"

"But Sasssssuke.. You're my boyfriend and it's always the boyfriend that pays the food."

Sasuke froze while Teuchi and Ayame stared wide-eyed at Naruto.

"You got a boyfriend Naruto-kun?" Ayame squealed and clapped her hands together. Teuchi smiled and shook his head muttering about young love and safe sex… Sasuke shuddered and then turned to look at Naruto who was smiling at him.

"Bo-boyfriend?"

"Yepp!"

On the outside you could only see Sasuke's eyebrow twitch but on the inside.

…Inner Sasuke…

_Oh my fucking god! He's said boyfriend TWO times now! KYAAAAAAA!_

Naruto was busy eating and Sasuke was busy thinking about his boyfriend to notice two adults hiding on the side sticking their heads out while one was holding a camera. A video camera.

"Oh my god… Kakashi Hatake did you get that?"

"Yes I did Iruka Umino."

"Do you know what we can do to this? I got to show Anko! And Kurenai! And Shun!"

"Shun?"

"Yeah, she works at the Academy. We always gossip about everything."

"Okaaaay. Well let's go. We have to put this and all the other stuff together."

"Right. Your place, in one hour?"

"Right." They both disappeared without the two eating teens noticing. They ate up and Sasuke, like the good boyfriend he was, paid for the food. Then Naruto dragged him off to train which turned out to be funny. Especially when he got to "accidentally" grope him or pin him down to the ground. The smaller blonde would blush and squirm, making inner Sasuke moan. Then they visited a bath house, but left after Sasuke beat another man up after he smacked Naruto's ass.

"Teme, why did you have to beat that guy up?"

"What? How dense are you? He smacked an ass that belongs to ME."

"Huh?"

"Hn."

"Oh no you don't! Tell me."

"He smacked your ass! That ass is mine to touch. No one else is allowed near it. Okay?"

Naruto swallowed and slowly backed away when he swathe dark look he was getting.

"Okay okay, fine…"

"Good." With that Sasuke sneaked a hand behind Naruto and gave his ass a light smack.

"PERVERT!" Naruto swung around and punch Sasuke. Hard.

"What the hell?"

"You can't just touch my ass like that!"

"Why not? That other guy did it and you didn't even react!"

"Yeah but that was different. You're thinking perverted thoughts about my ass."

"So did he!"

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

…

"I'M GONNA KICK HIS SORRY ASS!"

"No you don't."

"Yes! Let go of me teme!"

"If you do I'll never buy you ramen."

Naruto froze in his struggle and turned big teary eyes towards Sasuke. With the blonde distracted Sasuke lifted him up and started to carry him back towards his house. Naruto was lying in his arms and was pouting.

"Come on dobe, let's go home and then I'll kiss away that pout."

"No. I'm going to escape and then I'm going to find that ass and then… kick his ass!"

Sasuke smiled at his red faced dobe and looked around. Alone, perfect. He leaned down and kissed him on the nose, making Naruto wrinkle it. Sasuke smirked down at a frowning Naruto and licked his cheek.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"I licked your cheek."

"Why?"

"You taste good."

"Stupid… Hey Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Can I sleep over tonight?"

Sasuke tensed and then looked down at a innocent looking Naruto. Then he started to run, ignoring Naruto's protests.


	13. Success!

.

I'm back with more stuff, hope you like! If you have any ideas let me know!

Chapter 13

…Inner Sasuke…

_Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god! Calm down, deep breaths. In. Out. In. Out. Oh fuck it, panic instead!_

"Sasuke! Can I sleep in this shirt?"

Said Sasuke turned around and his mouth fell open before he went rigid. His Naruto was standing there in His favorite-shirt, a dark blue long shirt with long sleeves and he looked so… cute! The shirt was a little too big on him and came down to his thighs were on Sasuke it only came down to his waist while the sleeves continued well over his hands. Sasuke could only nod and Naruto smiled before he ran to the bathroom, leaving Sasuke alone. Just then his bother came into the room and smirked at his brother.

"Hn, how old are you again?"

Sasuke shook his head and glared at his older brother and then smirked.

"At least I have a boyfriend while you are all alone." The older Uchiha's expression didn't change but Sasuke knew that he saw an eyebrow twitch.

"Oh? Did I hit a nerve foolish big brother?"

Itachi sneered and quickly left, leaving Sasuke to feel very satisfied. Only seconds after his brother had left Naruto came rushing inside the room.

"Sasuke, what did you and Itachi talk about?"

"Hn."

"Oh come on! Tell me."

"He was just jealous of my cute boyfriend." Sasuke smiled and Naruto who blushed and hid his face in his hands.

"That's embarrassing! I won't be able to look at him again."

"It's not that embarrassing. You've already told others that I'm your boyfriend."

Naruto glanced up at Sasuke from his "hideout" and laughed.

"Oh, right."

Sasuke sighed and then sat down on his bed and petted the spot next to him with his hand. Naruto happily skipped over and sat down, smiling at Sasuke. The youngest Uchiha leaned down and kissed the other on the lips gently. It was only lips pressing against each other. Sasuke let his hand slide behind Naruto's head while his tongue sneaked out and started to lick at his bottom lip. Naruto groaned and opened his mouth so Sasuke could deep-

Cough.

The two jumped apart and blushed when they saw mother Uchiha standing there with a smile on her face.

"Here is your futon Naruto-kun. I'll be back with a blanket and pillows." With that said she dumped the futon on top of Naruto, glared at her son and then left the room. Naruto put the futon on the floor and then joined it by throwing himself on it.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Naruto turned and looked up at Sasuke with a confused glance.

"Well, your mom gave me this to sleep on so…?"

"You're sleeping with me, on this bed, and that's final."

"He will do no such thing. **He** willbe staying on that futon and **you **will stay in bed."

"WHAT?" Sasuke bolted up on his feet but sat down when he received one of his mother's famous glares.

"Good now that it is over and done with, fix your beds and let's go down and eat some food. Then it is time for bed for you two."

Sasuke and Naruto nodded and started to fix their beds while Sasuke's mother walked downstairs with a smile on her face. The boys got done quickly and then ran downstairs to eat. They were greeted by a full table of Itachi, Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha. Naruto swallowed nervously but Sasuke dragged him over to an empty seat and sat down next to him. Mikoto smiled at him and handed him a bowl with rice while Fugaku glared at him. Itachi sat at his seat, munching on his food and smirking at them.

Naruto ate quickly and tried to appear invisible. He liked Mikoto very much but Fugaku was scary and Itachi was just… Creepy. As soon as Naruto was done he saw that Sasuke was done too and they said goodnight and left the table. They got ready for bed and then lay there in Sasuke's room and talked for a long time. The sun was long gone and Sasuke saw that Naruto had trouble staying awake.

"Sorry about that…" Naruto tiredly looked up from his place on the futon at Sasuke.

"About what?"

"My Dad isn't the nicest person… He only likes my mom and Itachi. Not me." Naruto stared at Sasuke who was lying on his back looking up at the ceiling.

"I like you."

Sasuke rolled over and looked down at a smiling Naruto. He smiled back and nodded.

"I like you too."

"Ne Sasuke?"

"Mm?"

"Can't you put your bed down here? Your mother only said that you were going to sleep in your bed and I in mine. She didn't say where the beds had to be, right?"

Sasuke lay still for a second before he rushed up and gathered his bedding in one pile. He then took his madras and lay down next to Naruto's futon. He redid the bed and then lay down next to Naruto. He turned on his side and face Naruto who did the same. He smiled at him and held out his hand. Naruto smiled and took the offered hand in his. Sasuke pulled up the covers over Naruto with his other hand and then pulled his own up. They lay there, hand in hand, and quickly fell asleep. One hour later Fugaku opened the door and found the two lying on the floor. He smiled a small smile and closed the door. He didn't see his wife standing further down the hall, smiling herself.

The next morning Sasuke woke up before Naruto. The blonde boy was lying on Sasuke's chest and they still held their hands together. He smiled and then looked up when a soft nock sounded from his door. He was surprised when his father opened the door and started to get up but was stopped by Fugaku holding up a hand.

"Don't get up yet, it's still early."

Sasuke nodded and then lay down again. Before Fugaku closed the door he turned and looked at Sasuke again.

"When he has gone home do you want to go with me and Itachi and train?"

Sasuke's head shot up and Fugaku chuckled when Naruto stirred and Sasuke started to pet his head. Sasuke could only nod and Fugaku left the two alone. Sasuke looked down at Dobe and smiled while he petted his head. He lay down again and waited for him to wake up so they could eat breakfast with his family.


	14. The best surprise?

What can I say? I took a long vacation. We were only going to Germany but then we visited Italy, Spain, France and Portugal… Took some time, but we had so much fun! I hope you understand that I didn't want to sit in front of a computer when I was there but now I'm home and can give you an update! Next chapter comes tomorrow!

Chapter 14

"Come on Sasuke! You promised your dad that you would train with them, hurry up!"

Sasuke sighed but speed up his steps to match them with Naruto's. He had told Naruto about his father this morning and Naruto was currently running towards the training grounds so he could watch the three Uchiha train. Sasuke looked around quickly and then spun Naruto around so they were facing each other. He smirked and leaned down for a quick kiss. Naruto froze when their lips met but then quickly pushed Sasuke away and wiped his face furiously.

"T-Teme! What do you think you're doing?"

Sasuke smirked and pecked him on the lips before he started walking again.

"Teme! Just wait until I tell your dad, he's gonna skin you alive!"

"Hn."

"Don't you dare to Hn me!"

Naruto huffed and then started his walk towards the training grounds again, walking past a smirking Sasuke. Soon they reached the grounds and Naruto blushed when both Fugaku and Itachi smirked at him.

"Father, didn't we say 12 o'clock?"

"Hn, I believe we did Itachi. What's the time now?"

"12.04 father."

"Hn."

"It wasn't me! Your son molested me!"

Naruto pointed an accusing finger at an approaching Sasuke who raised an eyebrow.

"Sasuke my son, you should only take your time and molest someone when you now that you can go all the way and have the time to take care of your partner."

"That's rig- hey!"

Naruto glared at an expressionless Fugaku and a smirking Itachi. Sasuke's cheeks were suspiciously tinted red but it quickly disappeared when his father looked at him.

"Hn. Let's start."

Naruto walked off to the edge of the grounds and sat down against a tree. He stared the three Uchiha and was amazed when he watched them train. They were "only" using fire jutsus today because Sasuke was apperently severely lacking on that area. Naruto could have kissed Itachi when he burned Sasuke's shirt so he had to take it off and train without it. After that the blonde boy could only concentrate on Sasuke's muscles...

"Little brother, your boyfriend is taking his pants off."

"Wha-" Sasuke turned his head to the right.

TWACK.

Naruto stared wide eyed as Sasuke sailed through the air and hit the ground with a loud thud. Fugaku smirked before his face turned back into the normal expressionless mask he usually wore. Itachi was smirking and if his name hadn't been Uchiha he would probably be lying on the ground, laughing his ass off. Sasuke glared at his brother and sat up. He dusted himself off while he stood up and then suddenly fell face down.

"Sasuke!" Naruto got up and ran over towards the youngest Uchiha while the two older ones slowly walked up to the two.

"Itachi." Sasuke's voice was filled of rage while he tried desperately to sit up with Naruto's help.

"Don't worry little brother. You'll be back to normal soon. Oh and we'll all be out tonight so you'll be alone home." Itachi smirked while Sasuke glared at him. Then Fugaku turned and walked away, Itachi following him. Sasuke glared at them but then directed it towards his blonde boyfriend who had started to snicker. Naruto's hands shot up to his face but you could still see the laughter in his eyes.

"Hn Dobe." Naruto stopped his snicker and glared at Sasuke. Said Sasuke smirked and then slowly stood up and dusted himself off.

"What do you say about eating some Ramen?"

"Yeeeeeeeeeees! I love you Sasuke!" Sasuke blushed when Naruto hugged him and gave him a peck on mouth before he started to drag the Uchiha towards Ichiraku's.

…At Ichiraku's…

"Uwah! This is so good, thank you Sasuke!"

Sasuke only nodded and kept on eating his own. He needed to build up his strength for the night... He had already planned everything out while they walked towards the shop. He knew exactly what he was going to do tonight…

"Sasuke! You have a nose blood!"

"Hn?"

"Ah! Tissue! Old man, give us a couple of tissues!"

Naruto gently wiped the blood away from Sasuke's face and frowned.

"Sasuke, it's not stopping.. Maybe we should go home and-"

"Let's go."

"Wha-?"

He didn't get further because Sasuke had grabbed his arm and suddenly he found himself in the Uchiha resident.

"How did you do that?"

Sasuke smirked and then gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Naruto pouted and then pushed the tissues against Sasuke's nose again.

"It stopped."

Sasuke nodded and then remembered his surprise.

"Naru, I'm going to do some things now. Do you think that you could keep away from the kitchen for a couple of hours?"

"The kitchen? Can you even cook Sasuke?" Sasuke only smirked and gave him another kiss before he walked into the kitchen and pulled his sleeves up. It was almost 3 o'clock now and he needed a couple of hours if he wanted to get the dinner right so why not start now?

"Sasuke, do you ne-"

"No! Go away now."

Naruto pouted but left. Maybe he could visit Iruka and talk some?

"Be back at seven!"

"Yeah yeah."

…8 o'clock…

_Where is that Dobe? We said 7 o´clock!_

Just then he could hear the door open and Sasuke walked out to meet his very late boyfriend.

"Well Dobe I do hope that you have a very good reason- Naruto?"


	15. Is Naruto's surprise of course!

Sooo, sadly this is the end. For this story at least. I just felt like stopping here. When you've read it I think that you'll agree with me. Don't worry, there will be more stories! I'm thinking of a classic one with teacher Sasuke and student Naruto who hates each other until Sasuke finds out a terrible truth… What do you think?

Chapter 15

There just inside the door stood a very flushed Naruto in a pair of short, dark blue shorts, a blue vest and a big dark blue bow. On the vest you could see the Uchiha symbol. But the best part was the ears and the tail, he had blonde fox ears on his head and they were so cute! Not that Sasuke would say that out loud… He could see that a card was attached to the bow and slowly reached out and took it.

_Dear Sasuke_

_Naruto asked for some advice because he wanted to give you a nice present._

_Hope that this is to your satisfaction. _

_Your one and only sensei, Kakashi_

_Ps. Ruka-chan doesn't know and you'll make sure that he never finds out or I'll sleep on the couch for a month…_

Sasuke smirked and looked up at Naruto's flushed face.

"Well, well. You wanted to do something special for me? And here I thought that I was the one who was going to surprise. Oh well."

With that Sasuke grabbed Naruto and threw him over his shoulder, ignoring his squeak of protest. He ran to his room, slammed the door shut and threw Naruto on the bed before he pounced on him.

"Sasu- aah!"

Sasuke smirked while he ripped the vest open and attacked a nipple, making Naruto squeak. The Uchiha then reached up and tore the bow and ears off and smirked when he heard a weak protest.

"Sasuke, those were expensive!"

"Hn. They were in the way."

Naruto tried to protest but Sasuke quickly attacked his mouth and forced his tongue in. Naruto tried to turn his head away but Sasuke held his head in a firm grip. With. One. Hand. Naruto glared into Sasuke's eyes but his own widened slightly when he felt Sasuke's other hand sneak into his shorts. He moaned when Sasuke touched his cock and squeezed it firmly and pressed his body up against the Uchiha. Sasuke grunted at the contact and then pushed Naruto down roughly again. Still kissing Naruto breathless he took the vest, ripped it and used it to tie his lover's hands to the headboard. To late Naruto realized what had been done and he tried to tug his hands loose to no vain. Sasuke smirked and pulled Naruto's shorts down, while enjoying the blush that quickly spread over the blonde's face.

"What? Feeling modest now Naru-chan?"

Naruto glared at him but then moaned when Sasuke started to lick on one of his nipples. But Sasuke quickly abandoned it in favor of licking on something else… Naruto screamed and tried to buck of the bed when Sasuke lick him. Down there! Sasuke smirked up at him and licked his lips before he started to lick him again. No, not licking, rimming was the word Kakashi had taught him. Naruto seemed to enjoy it so why not?

"Sasu- ah! Sasuke!"

"What Naruto?"

"Stop teasing me…"

…Inner Sasuke…

_Fuuuuck. Does he know what a tease HE is?_

Sasuke smiled on the outside and then held three fingers out in front of Naruto's mouth. Naruto blushed but then obediently sucked them him which made Sasuke gasp. He let his tongue swirl around the fingers and coated them with plenty of saliva while Sasuke could only sit and enjoy. But he soon grew inpatient and pulled his fingers out with a pop and then slid down his lover's body again. He looked up at Naruto so they eyes met and then pushed a finger inside. Naruto threw his head back and moaned loudly while he pushed back onto that wonderful finger.

"Sasuke, another."

"My my, aren't we being demanding?"

"Shut up and put another one inside."

Sasuke chuckled but pushed another finger inside and started to scissor them apart to help his lover get used to the feeling. He soon added a third finger and drank in the sounds his lover was making. Then he had had enough and pulled the fingers out and quickly grabbed his dick and started to slick it up with some lube. He also took some and pushed inside Naruto's hole before he lifted the blonde's legs and pushed inside hard.

Naruto threw his head back and arched his spine while he cried out in mixed pain and pleasure. Sasuke didn't give him a chance to get his breathing back; instead he started to thrust fast and hard. Naruto was a whimpering, quivering mess who tried to remember his name.

"SASUKE!" Naruto's shout of pleasure was the only warning that came before semen started to spurt out from his cock. Sasuke gave two powerful thrusts before he came with a grunt and then collapsed on top of Naruto.

"Sasuke~~… You're heavy…"

Sasuke mumbled something but then rolled off of his lover which made them both groan when he slipped out. Naruto then snuggled up towards Sasuke who in turn sneaked an arm around his waist. Naruto closed his eyes and let sleep claim him. He didn't see the red eyes that were looking down at him with affection.

…Inner Sasuke…

_I think that I can die happy now._

Sasuke nodded and then closed his tired eyes to sleep some too.

…Morning…

"SASUKE! Honey! Are you awake?"

Sasuke bolted straight up from his bed but then relaxed when he heard a cute whine next to him. He looked down at his lover and smiled but quickly put his mask on then his door opened. His mother peeked inside and smiled when she saw the two young men lying in the bed.

"Breakfast in 30 minutes."

Sasuke nodded and his mother closed the door. Sasuke leaned down and kissed Naruto on the nose making him wrinkle it. Sasuke chuckled and waited for Naruto to wake up. He stared down as a pair of sky blue eyes slowly opened.

"Care to take a shower with me?"

Naruto huffed and turned his back on him. Sasuke felt a vein form on his forehead but stood up. He then quickly darted down.

"Ahh! Sasuke! No, I don't want to take a shower with you! You're only going to molest me!"

Sasuke smirked and ignored his lover while he carried him into the bathroom.

The End.


End file.
